


Fragile

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, anorexic Matt, lowkey wishing i was as skinny as i made matt but like shhhhh, probably gonna write another chapter but idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: "For as long as Matt has known his friends he was always like this, never raised any suspicion, until tonight."
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> WORKING OUT YOUR ISSUES THROUGH WRITING IS FUCKING METAL

_ Smaller. Smaller. Become skinnier. Too fat. Worthless. Starve. Drop Dead. _

The only thoughts ran through his brain. Despite his confident and narcissistic persona, Matt was quite insecure and anorexic. Of course he would ever admit that to himself of anyone. He stared himself down in his full body mirror only in his boxers, pointing out every single flaw he could think of. His ribs and hips protrude out, making him look sickly thin. His arms and legs were just twigs and his stomach looked far beyond flat. He was a borderline walking skeleton, with some fresh cuts and a whole lot of scars running down his legs and arms. He weighed in 40kg but still wanted to bring it down to 35kg.

He had just finished a purge due to Edd cooking dinner, he didn't want to be rude and just not eat, so he ate and then excused himself back to his room. For as long as he’s known his friends he was always like this, never raised any suspicion, until tonight.

A knock at his door startled him from his self critical thoughts, pulling up a pair of sweatpants as he heard Tom speak from the other side of the door.

“Matt, why have you been acting weird. Edd thinks you hate his cooking.”

Tom opened the door to see why Matt didn’t answer him, catching the ginger without a hoodie, seeing how sickly the boy looked. Matt stared into Tom’s eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as tears built up.

“Matt.”

“Don’t tell anyone. It’s not a big deal.” Matt pleaded.

“Matt.”

“Im recovering, its hard is all”

“MATT!” 

Matt finally shut up looking at the floor, tears falling down his face. “I’m sorry.” Was all Matt mumbled waiting for Tom to yell at him or hit him or something, but nothing came. Tom shut Matt’s door and walked over to grab Matt’s hand, turning it over to see the scars on the other side.

“Why?” 

Matt didn’t respond. He just continued to silently cry as Tom led him to lay down on the bed.

“Matt, i'm gonna ask one more time. Why do you do this?”

Matt waited before responding “To be perfect.”

Tom looked around the room, after not finding Matt’s hoodie in sight from where he sat, he took his own off and handed it to Matt. For the first time tonight Matt smiled, before pulling it over his head. Despite Tom being shorter than Matt, because of how sickly skinny he was, it fit well enough.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now shhh. I want you to relax. I'm gonna try and help you. Whatever weight you’re at now, if you drop another kilogram i’m telling Edd what's going on.”

The mention of Edd brought Matt into a reality check of how this must have hurt his friends too, causing tears to start falling again.

“I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around Tom.

“Shhh. Matt calm down. It's not gonna be easy but i will try to help you, but you gotta be ready to help yourself first.”

Matt nodded and closed his eyes, feeling drained from the high emotions he was feeling.

“I’m ready.”

Tom smiled “Perfect. Now get some rest. I’m cooking breakfast tomorrow.”


End file.
